A corrosion inhibitor fluid can be defined as a product that acts by forming a film over a metal surface or by delivering electrons to the medium. The use of inhibitor fluids is recommended in cases that require better control of the so called interior corrosion on hydrocarbon transport systems. The storage and application of these inhibitors is conducted through the inhibitor fluid injection system.
A chemical injection system generally consists of one or more chemical or inhibitor fluid storage tanks, a mixing container (if needed), a pump and an injection pipe. The storage tanks must be under constant monitoring in order to check content levels, preventing either overflow of the inhibitor fluid or the chemical running out.
These systems may be applied to various processes that range from the oil industry to water treatment. These systems inject large amounts of chemical compounds into these processes. Some of these may be biocides, corrosion inhibitors, methanol, additives, etc. The injection points for the inhibitor fluid must be placed at the origin of the pipeline. This is the reason why many injection systems are located in unpopulated or remote locations, making them easy targets for vandalism.
There are other chemicals that are used in the pipeline hydrocarbon transport industry. Among them are the surfactants, which improve the flow of the hydrocarbon as it circulates the pipeline. These chemicals are introduced using an injection system, therefore they also often become victims of vandalism.
Vandalism problems related to injection systems for inhibitor fluids and other chemicals, have increased in these past years. This is mostly due to the price increase of the materials and components of the injection system, along with poverty and social issues.
This security system resolves the problem above by protecting the inhibitor fluid and other associated chemicals injection system, as well as its solar power source by building a security shielded facility for safekeeping and protection, that houses a reinforced steel structure and highly impact-resistant materials, making it impenetrable by rudimentary tools, turning it completely impregnable; third-party access is automatically restricted by its opening system, as well as by including acrylic materials and electric shutters to protect the solar panels, providing extra protection for the injection system.
Other patents have been found, for example, a watering nozzle anti-vandalism System (ES1030934U, ES1030935U) as well as one for public pay phones (BRMU8103399U); however these inventions cannot be applied to the protection of an inhibitor fluid injection system, given that they are designed for the protection of other specific pieces of equipment. Other patents have been found for protection of cathodic protection systems (U.S. Pat. No. 4,515,669, U.S. Pat. No. 4,504,375, U.S. Pat. No. 6,193,443B1, U.S. Pat. No. 6,461,082, U.S. Pat. No. 4,089,767, U.S. Pat. No. 6,331,242B1, U.S. Pat. No. 6,214,203B1, U.S. Pat. No. 4,175,021, U.S. Pat. No. 6,744,265B2 U.S. Pat. No. 3,868,313, U.S. Pat. No. 4,169,028, U.S. Pat. No. 5,305,631) however, these patents are not applicable to an inhibitor fluid injection system.
Therefore, a review of the literature and intellectual property databases does not reveal the existence of inventions that provide integrated protection for an inhibitor fluid and other chemicals injection system with a solar power source.